Beauty From Pain
by dar3xixdr3am
Summary: This was it. He was her only love, her only confident, and he left her. She couldn't take it anymore.. It was just falling apart at the seems... Will there really be a dawn? HermioneDraco AngstRomance OneShot Song Fic... COMPLETE


**Beauty From Pain-- Song Fic. Based on the song "Beauty From Pain" by Superchick. **

**Warnings: Angst/OOC/D-Hr/Fluff**

* * *

Blood dripped down her arm. The light seemed to fade from the room and only hazy outlines of objects filled her remaining vision. 

This was it.  
_**  
The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive  
But I feel like I died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over**_

She stared down at the crimson river flowing from her arm. It fascinated her. The blood was the only thing with color. She felt cold, unbearably cold...

_**My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away**_

Her memories swam in front of her eyes. She used to be happy.. Then everything changed.

**

* * *

**

**7th Year**

The war was over, she had taken the lives of 20 Death Eaters as well as Voldemort. She had time to focus on things that an average 17 year old girl would focus on. She really didn't like her appearence, so she did an overhaul. Her hair got black streaks and permanently straightened. She dressed "scene" and even took more time with her makeup.

She was #1 in her class. She had so many friends. She was even Head Girl. Everything was so perfect...

Except that her dad beat her.

And her mother was murdered.

And she had no one to confide in.

And, to top it off, Draco Malfoy was Head Boy.

_**After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain**_

She had been sitting in the common room staring into the fire. She had already healed the fresh cuts on her upper arm into vivid scars. She put on her hoodie and curled up with a book to read. Her sleeve slipped off her shoulder just enough to to expose the scars.

She hadn't heard his footsteps as he approached her. It was 3:30, she hadn't been paying attention.

_**My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory**_

"Hermione?" his voice broke the silence.

She jumped, dropping her book. She pulls up her sleeve as she stands to face him. "Hi, Draco. You scar-,"

"What are those marks on your arm?"

"None of your business. I'm going to sleep now."

He takes her arm gently, "Please, tell me."

_**I wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened**_

"Why?"

"Beacuse I care." He pulls her close to him and hugs her. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm sorry if I made you do that to yourself. I'm sorry for everything." She felt a tear from his eyes hit her face and she dissolved into soft sobs.

_**I know that I will when I look back someday**_

For the next few weeks, she had been ok. Then parents day occured and her dad beat her in the middle of the common room. Draco had been upstairs as her father raped her. He heard every single scream.

He tried to comfort her. He tried to make her see that he loved her. Then the day of graduation came. He broke up with her that morning, saying he couldn't take the way she was acting. She read her valedictorian speech with red, puffy eyes.

* * *

**Present**

The blood stained her white dress. It was pooling around her as her breath became shallower.

_**After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain**_

She closed her eyes. Vaguely she heard a door open and close. No footsteps followed.

_**Here I am at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long**_

The door to her room opens. Someone screams. She hears his voice.

"No, Hermione! Don't do this! I'm sorry!" his voice splits the silence.

_**I cling to your promise**_

"Live! For me! Come on! Please... Hermione.. I love you. I didn't mean what I said before! I'm sorry..."

_**There will be a dawn**_

He used a spell and stopped the blood. He carried her to the hospital wing, running all the way.

She woke up to his storm blue eyes staring into her honey ones.

"Why did you save me?!" she yelled. Her words were slurred by the medications.

"You have so much to live for. I love you, Hermione. I'm not letting you die."

_**After all this has passed  
I still will remain**_

Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She cursed him out for letting her live. He wrapped his arms around her and she clutched at his chest crying.

_**After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again**_

"I love you, Hermione. I'm here for you. I always will be."

"Help me, Draco. Help me. I love you..."

_**And there'll be beauty from pain**_

"I will. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "I promise you, love."

_**You will bring beauty from my pain**_


End file.
